The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Itachi
by Aerisuke
Summary: After Naruto and his friends finally reunite with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi decide to help Sasuke on his quest to go and stop Itachi. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

The Legend of Naruto: The Search For Itachi Chapter 1: Homecoming

(NOTE: NO THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO THE LEGEND OF NARUTO: THE SEARCH FOR SAKURA. IT IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY, SO PLEASE DON'T ASK, OKAY? THIS STORY ALSO TAKES PLACE DURING THE HUNT FOR ITACHI ARC. EXCEPT JUGO, KARIN, AND SUIGETSU ARE NOT IN IT... NOR ARE THEY IN THIS STORY. NARUTO, SAKURA, AND KAKASHI WILL JOIN ALONGSIDE SASUKE IN HIS QUEST AS THEY SEARCH FOR ITACHI. AND YES THIS IS ANOTHER SASUSAKU STROY. ONLY... IT'S GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA... BUT NOT BETWEEN THEM. YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! ALSO, LATER ON IN THE STORY, SAI AND YAMATO WILL NOT BE APPEARING THE ITACHI SEARCH PARTY SQUAD. IT WILL ONLY BE NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE, AND KAKASHI AND A FEW ZELDA CHARACTERS TOO. BUT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, SASUKE STARTS TO FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH SAKURA. ALSO, OROCHIMARU CLAIMS THAT SASUKE WAS "KIDNAPPED" BY SQUAD 7 MEANING THAT THEY HAD RESCUED HIM.)

Story:  
After Naruto and his friends finally reunite with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi decide to help Sasuke on his quest to go and stop Itachi. R&R Please.

After Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato have finally found Sasuke after two years of searching for him. Afterwards, Sasuke had finally agreed to come back home to Konoha. Back in Konoha... Sasuke made a speech. In his speech he said:

"I come back home to Konoha today to apologize about my traitorous behavior. I am deeply and truly sorry that I have hurt a lot of people... including my friends... especially my team... Squad 7. I come back home by realizing what a horrible mistake I made in joining Orochimaru. It turns out... that he did actually use me as an experiment. But I have not killed him... because he disappeared somewhere with Kabuto while I was waiting for my old friends to come to rescue me. Of course, I was shocked that Sai was coming to Orochimaru's lair to come and try to assassinate me. Of course, I was also shocked that I had seen my true love, Sakura... and my best friend, Naruto. But now... I see that I have hurt a lot of people since I left Konohagakure. But... I only wish that you, Konoha, would find it in your heart to forgive me... me, Sasuke Uchiha... the man who had once betrayed his village but had safely returned home. It was all thanks to Naruto and Sakura for finding me. Without them, I... I don't know what I'd do. But now... from this day forth... I, Sasuke Uchiha will no longer on the path of darkness... but... I still want to kill my older brother who had murdered my clan ten years ago... Itachi Uchiha. Thank you for understanding and I hope you will forgive all the horrible things I've done by my friends... my family... and my village. Thank you."

Suddenly, the audience applauded for him as he left the stand where the microphones were. Sasuke then turned around and smiled realizing that they had forgiven him. Sakura then smiled at him as he smiled back at her. They then walked hand-in-hand to Sasuke's childhood home where Sakura decided to spend time with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's Nightmare!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Itachi Chapter 2: Sasuke's Nightmare!

(NOTE: I ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION ONE MORE THING, GUYS. NOW THAT SASUKE IS BACK IN SQUAD 7 WITH HIS OLD TEAMMATES, NARUTO, AND SAKURA, AND SENSEI, KAKASHI, THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN NARUTO, SAKURA, AND SASUKE IS GOING BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE: SAKURA FALLING MADLY IN LOVE WITH SASUKE, AND NARUTO FALLING MADLY IN LOVE WITH SAKURA ONLY TO BE REJECTED BY HER DUE TO HER CRUSH SASUKE. BUT HOWEVER, THERE IS A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN NARUTO, SAKURA, AND SASUKE. THE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, SASUKE IS STARTING TO FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH SAKURA. SO BOTH NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH SAKURA. BUT LATER ON, NARUTO REALIZES THAT SAKURA REALLY (AND TRULY) LOVES SASUKE VERY MUCH. SHE LOVES SASUKE SO MUCH THAT SHE'S LOVESICK ABOUT HIM BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH HIM. SAME WITH SASUKE: SASUKE IS LOVESICK ABOUT SAKURA BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH HER, TOO. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Later that night...

After Sakura fell asleep with Sasuke as they went to bed, Sasuke had a nightmare.

In Sasuke's nightmare...

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he realized he was on the ground and was in his old childhood home. Of course, it was nighttime by the time that he woke up. He then stood up. "Where... where am I?" asked Sasuke to himself as he looked carefully at his surroundings. "Wait... I know this place... this is my old childhood home." said Sasuke to himself. Suddenly, he heard Sakura scream. "That scream... that was Sakura. What's happening to her? What's going on?" asked Sasuke to himself as he ran back into his house.

When he got into his house, he heard a thud. "Sakura!" cried Sasuke to himself as he ran to the door that led to the living room. As he was about to open it, he felt an evil presence that was in the living room. "There's somebody in here. Come on, Sasuke... move... move... move, Sasuke... move!" said Sasuke as he opened the living room door.

When he got inside, he noticed Sakura's motionless body. "Sakura!" cried Sasuke as he ran to his love. "Sakura... Sakura... wake up... come on... come on Sakura, wake up... you're scaring me, Sakura... wake up." said Sasuke as he begged Sakura to wake up. He then noticed that her heart had stopped beating. In fact, he also noticed that there was blood on the floor after a certain someone had stabbed her. "NO! SAKURA!" cried Sasuke as he realized that Sakura was dead and began weeping. Suddenly, a familiar voice that belonged to Itachi said:

"Foolish little brother."

Sasuke then stopped crying as the tears continued to flow down from out of his eyes to his cheeks. Itachi then emerged from the shadows. "Itachi... did you this... to Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he continued crying. "Yes." said Itachi. "Why... why have you done this to her? She was my whole world... my everything. She'll no longer laugh... no longer cry... no longer get feisty... or she'll no longer smile... and I'll never see her again... because you killed her." said Sasuke as he continued crying as he picked up a limp Sakura and rocked her back and forth while saying her name. "Sasuke..." said Itachi as Sasuke looked at his older brother. "Say goodbye... foolish little brother!" said as he picked up his katana with both hands and pointed it at Sasuke. "No! Itachi! No!" cried Sasuke as he was fatally stabbed by his older brother and fell on top of Sakura. Itachi then put his katana away and disappeared out of their house. As he was leaving his childhood home that he had shared with Sasuke for 17 years ever since he and Sasuke were born, he shed a few tears or so realizing what he had just done to his older brother that he was so close to ever since childhood... and he killed him. He then disappeared into the night.

Out of Sasuke's nightmare the next day...

It was 8:30 A.M. When Sasuke woke up, he awoke in cold sweat. Sakura then woke up. "Sasuke?" asked Sakura as Sasuke looked at her as she woke up. "Sasuke-kun... what's wrong?" asked a concerned Sakura. "I... just had a bad dream." said Sasuke. "Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sakura. "No." said Sasuke shaking his head. "Well... are you going back to sleep?" asked Sakura. "Yeah." said Sasuke. "Okay. Sweet dreams... Sasuke-kun." said Sakura as she kissed his forehead as he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission Begins!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Itachi Chapter 3: The Mission Begins!

3 hours later...

After Sakura woke up about three hours later, she woke up only to find Sasuke... gone. "Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. "Hmm? What's this?" asked Sakura as she noticed a note that Sasuke had left for her.

It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I went to Tsunade's office. I would like to have a few words with her alone. Wait for me at the house and do not leave the house until I return. See you later!_

_Love,  
Sasuke._

"Either way... I still have to find out what Sasuke is up to." said Sakura to herself as she headed out the door and went to go to Tsunade's office.

When she got inside The Hokage Building, she suddenly stopped in her tracks at Tsunade's office and decided to eavesdrop on her conversation with Sasuke.

"It's Sasuke... what's he doing in Lady Tsunade's office?" asked Sakura to herself as she pressed her right ear to the door and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So what is it you want to talk about, Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"Tsunade... I would like you to give me, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi a mission." said Sasuke.

"What kind of mission?" asked Tsunade.

"I need their help in finding my older brother... Itachi Uchiha." said Sasuke as Tsunade's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious about that... Sasuke?" asked Tsunade,

"Yes." said Sasuke as he nodded his head.

"Why? I thought you wanted to go alone." said Tsunade.

"Well... I did want to go alone... but I thought that I'd bring them along with some other people." said Sasuke.

"Are these so-called people ninja?" asked Tsunade.

"No. The trio is from Hyrule. One is Link... The Hero Of Light... one is Midna... The Twilight Princess of The Palace Of Twilight... and one is Zelda... The Princess Of Hyrule." said Sasuke.

"And where are these people that you speak of, Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"Well... I recently found out from Orochimaru that Itachi had ordered him, Kabuto, and a man called Ganondorf to capture the trio. And although I have never met Link, Zelda, or Midna before, I have heard about them from Orochimaru." said Sasuke.

"So where's Link, Zelda, and Midna?" asked Tsunade.

"Zelda is in the Shadow Temple being held captive by Orochimaru. Midna is being held captive by Kabuto in the Fire Temple. And Link is being held captive by Ganondorf in Hyrule Castle." said Sasuke.

"Hmph. I see. So what you're saying is... you want me to assign you on a mission to not only kill Itachi... but to save Zelda, Midna, and Link as well... and for them to be your companions other than Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. Precisely." said Sasuke.

"But then how will you travel?" asked Tsunade.

"Well first... we'll go by foot... and then we can ask Zelda, Midna, or Link if there is a way to get to Itachi." said Sasuke.

"Okay. Just send Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura here." said Tsunade.

"Okay. I'm on it." said Sasuke as he opened the door to find Sakura standing in front of the doorway.

"Sakura... you heard?" asked Sasuke.

"Every word, Sasuke... every word." said Sakura.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house." said Sasuke.

"I just couldn't help but overhear what you were saying, so that's why I came, isn't it? It's a good thing I did, right, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura... I need you to go with me on my journey. But I need you to help me look for Naruto and Kakashi... okay?" asked Sasuke as he put his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Okay." said Sakura as she and Sasuke went to go and look for Naruto and Kakashi.

After Sakura and Sasuke finally found Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke immediately told the two of them what he had just told Tsunade.

"I see. But... before we head off on a new adventure as Squad 7 again... Sasuke... come with me." said Naruto.

"Why?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke... in order for us to go on this journey, I think you might want to get out of that Snake costume. You are no longer with Orochimaru, so you'll need a new look! Follow me, Sasuke!" cried Naruto as Sasuke followed him to his house and took him to his bedroom.

"Naruto... why are we here?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke... now that you're back in Squad 7... you will no longer be a servant to Orochimaru! And you won't be a Sound Ninja anymore! Believe it! But anyway... you need a new look!" said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked a confused Sasuke.

Naruto:  
_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:_

_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys_

_When you talk to girls_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a_

_Brother and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were... well, are  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-ler ... lar!_

_La la la la  
We're gonna make you popular_

_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!_

"Why, Sasuke... look at you. You look so... handsome." said Naruto as Sasuke changed into a sleeveless dark gray shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which are seals where he stores shurikens. He also wore a cloak with this. (NOTE: I GOT THAT FROM NARUTOPEDIA.)

"I... I have to go, Naruto... Sakura and Kakashi are waiting for us." said Sasuke as he left Naruto's house and went to go and see Sakura and Kakashi.

_You're welcome!  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!_

After Sasuke and Naruto went back to see Kakashi and Sakura, they were shocked by Sasuke's appearance.

"Hello handsome!" said Sakura.

"Uh... gee... thanks, uh... Sakura." said Sasuke, blushing with a smile.

"Naruto... what did you do to Sasuke?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"What? All I did was give him a new look. But anyway, let's report back to Tsunade-baa-chan's office!" cried Naruto as the quartet headed back to Tsunade's office.

After the group headed to Tsunade's office, Tsunade had told Naruto and Kakashi about the mission.

"You all we be gone for 10 days. And after 10 days, you better be back here in Konoha by then. Understood?" asked Tsunade as Squad 7 nodded their heads, left Tsunade's office and departed Konoha to find Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow Temple

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Itachi Chapter 4: The Shadow Temple

**(NOTE: HI EVERYONE, THIS IS AERISUKE HERE... AGAIN! I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THE LEGEND OF NARUTO: THE SEARCH FOR ITACHI. OH, AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M OBSESSED WITH ZELDA SO MUCH, IT'S BECAUSE BEFORE WHEN I GOT INTO NARUTO, I WAS INTO THE LEGEND OF ZELDA WHICH IS A VIDEO GAME SERIES. AND THE REASON WHY I LIKE ZELDA SO MUCH IS NOT ONLY BECAUSE THE STORY AND CHARACTERS ARE INTERESTING, BUT BECAUSE LINK IS CUTE... AND SO IS ZELDA... AND MIDNA... AND SOME OTHER ZELDA CHARACTERS I DID NOT MENTION. BUT YOU MAY BE THINKING THAT SASUKE IS MY #1 HERO, RIGHT? WELL YOU'RE WRONG. LINK WILL ALWAYS BE MY #1 HERO. LINK IS MY #1 HERO, SASUKE IS MY #2 HERO, AND NARUTO IS MY #3 HERO. BUT LISTEN GUYS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHEN I PUT ZELDA CHARACTERS IN A NARUTO STORY, THEN... YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. BUT I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU REVIEWED MY NARUTO/ZELDA STORIES AND OTHER CROSSOVER STORIES AS WELL. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! OH, AND I WAS ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD WHEN I FIRST BECAME A ZELDA FAN.)**

As Squad 7 left Konoha, Sasuke was explaining to his teammates and sensei on who would be going with him to the temples.

"So Sasuke... what temple are we going to go to first? And who are we going to save and defeat?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Naruto... first, we're going to The Shadow Temple which means that Zelda is trapped inside that temple. And as for the boss... the boss is none other than... Orochimaru!" cried Sasuke as he realized that Orochimaru was the boss of The Shadow Temple.

"No way!" cried Naruto.

"You've got to be kidding!" cried Sakura.

"Are you serious... Sasuke?" asked a shocked Kakashi as Sasuke nodded his head.

"But I've also chosen my companions on who would accompany me while we're inside the temples. So Naruto... as of right now, you will be my temple companion when we go inside The Shadow Temple." said Sasuke.

"But what about me?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura... you will be my temple companion in the Fire Temple." said Sasuke.

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto.

"Almost. We're just 3 yards away from the temple. Come on. Let's get moving!" cried Sasuke as everyone nodded their heads and continued their journey to find The Shadow Temple.

At the entrance to the Shadow Temple...

As Squad 7 arrived at the Shadow Temple, he said:

"Kakashi... Sakura... wait here." as Sakura grabbed his right hand with her left hand as she cried:

"Wait!" as Sasuke looked back at her.

"_Sakura..."_ said Naruto to himself.

"I... I won't let you die in that temple! I'm coming along with you!" cried Sakura.

"No! It's too dangerous, Sakura! You could be killed!" cried Sasuke,

"Sasuke... if you die... I'll die along with you." said Sakura as she caressed his left cheek with her right hand.

"Sakura..." said Sasuke.

"Please... Sasuke-kun..." said Sakura.

"Sakura... I'll only be gone for a few hours. And after that, you'll be coming with me to the next temple. For now... wait here with Kakashi. Let's go, Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Right!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto! Wait!" cried Sakura.

"Huh? What is it, Sakura?" asked Naruto as he turned around to look at Sakura.

"Promise me one thing..." said Sakura.

"Sure. Anything, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"Promise me that... you will keep Sasuke alive... and that you will stay with him." said Sakura as she hugged him.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I promise." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Sakura with a hug as Naruto and Sasuke entered the Shadow Temple.

"_Naruto... Sasuke... good luck... and be careful."_ said Sakura to herself.

Inside the Shadow Temple...

It was a pretty scary temple to go in. Unlike Sasuke who was a little bit scared, Naruto was REALLY scared.

"Gee... this temple sure is scary, Sasuke. Can we go back?" asked Naruto.

"No, Naruto. Do you want to help me kill Orochimaru or not?" asked Sasuke as he glared at Naruto.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll behave." said Naruto.

"That's better." said Sasuke with a smirk.

Inside the boss room...

As Sasuke and Naruto got inside the boss room, they saw Orochimaru.

"Well, well... what have we here? If it isn't Naruto... the man who kidnapped... my precious slave... Sasuke." said Orochimaru.

"He didn't kidnap me! He and Sakura saved me! I now realize what a horrible mistake I made after I found out that I was being used... by you, Orochimaru!" cried Sasuke.

"Well no matter... if I win this battle, Sasuke is coming back with me." said Orochimaru.

"And if we win, Sasuke stays with us! Right, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Right, Naruto!" cried Sasuke.

"Well... let's begin... shall we?" asked Orochimaru as he stuck out his tongue and then put it back in as he transformed into a giant snake.

"Sasuke! What's his weakness?" asked Naruto.

"His tongue! Naruto! You see that hook over there at the top?" asked Sasuke as he pointed to a very high hook.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"Use your shadow clones so I can grab your hands and then I'll stab Orochimaru's back. Then when he's down, I'll strike his tongue with my sword, and then I'll stab it." said Sasuke.

"It sounds pretty violent and scary... but I'll do it." said Naruto.

"Thanks, Naruto." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Okay! Here we go! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" cried Naruto as five other shadow clones appeared as the real Naruto grabbed the clone Naruto's hands as Sasuke grabbed the real Naruto's hands as he jumped up and stabbed Orochimaru's back as he fell to the ground. Afterwards, Sasuke jumped down safely and struck his tongue.

"Hmph. I guess you will no longer have use of this tongue that you have... Orochimaru. Now... prepare to be tongueless, Tongueman! Or should I say... Tonguelesssnakeman!" cried Sasuke with a smirk as he stabbed Orochimaru's tongue as he transformed back into human form.

Afterward, Sasuke and Naruto began fighting Orochimaru.

After the battle...

After the battle was over, Orochimaru was finally defeated.

Just then, the prison door cell to Zelda's prison cell opened as she came out. Of course, Naruto began blushing at how beautiful she was.

"Thanks for saving me. Pleased to meet you. I'm Princess Zelda." said Zelda.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And this..." said Sasuke as he saw Naruto drooling over Zelda with hearts in his eyes.

"Who's your friend and why is he staring at me?" asked Zelda.

"This is Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Anyway... now that Orochimaru is defeated, we must begin the temple prayer." said Zelda as she gave Sasuke the Wind Waker as Naruto began playing his harp while Zelda began singing her lullaby.

"So Zelda... are you single... or are you taken?" asked Naruto as he tried to flirt with her.

"Um... I'm in a relationship right now." said Zelda.

"With who?" asked Naruto.

"Link." said Zelda.

"Anyway... let's go." said Sasuke.

"Right!" said Naruto as the trio headed out of the temple, met up with Sakura and Kakashi, and they headed off to... the Fire Temple!

**(NOTE: OH, AND DON'T WORRY. THERE WILL BE LEMON (SEX) IN THIS STORY... BUT SASUSAKU WON'T HAVE SEX UNTIL LATER ON IN THE STORY AFTER THEY FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT ITACHI.)**


End file.
